


Эйдан или Дин

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на WTF Aidean 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эйдан или Дин

**Author's Note:**

> А этот недодраббл родился как-то совсем случайно, буквально влез в голову, пока я писала совсем другой текст. Прервал на середине слова и начал писаться :)  
> Я так и не поняла, кто из них говорит. Наверное, все-таки поочередно.  
> 

Вот, уже третий десяток размениваю, вроде бы и вырос, а руки дрожат. То ли от гнева, то ли от обиды.

Нет, ну где это видано — взрослый мужик ведет себя как распоследняя баба. Никогда, никогда не был собственником и — вот, пожалуйста. Стоило ему притащить на премьеру эту свою… Са-аару, и вся годами взращенная выдержка коту под хвост. Конечно.

Стоит вон рядом. И кончик носа красный. Замерз, зараза. Что же она тебя теплее не одела?  
Ладно уж, прижмусь плечом, хоть так погрейся.

Прижимается в ответ.

В карманы руки. В карманы. Не. Сметь. Его. Лапать.

Улыбается.

Ненавижу его улыбку. Так бы и врезал. Стер ее к черту кулаком. Хотя хотелось бы губами, конечно. Рот этот, шею, плечи, руки, каждую косточку на пальцах.

Но куда там — я губами, а он мне в челюсть. И никак иначе.

Да что ж ты так улыбаешься солнечно! Прекращай, а то и правда не сдержусь. Мне мои зубы еще нужны, знаешь ли.

Не смей этой улыбаться. И этой не смей. И ей тоже. И той.

Ни на кого не смотри, на меня смотри.

Смотрит.

Это слишком, и я отворачиваюсь первым. А он опять улыбается кому-то. Вот ведь!

Стоим. Отвечаем на вопросы. Идем. Фотографируемся. Отвечаем на вопросы. Фотографируемся. Стоим. Отвечаем на вопросы.

А он весь такой прилизанный, аккуратный. Так и хочется запустить пальцы ему в волосы и взлохматить, чтобы привычно было, чтобы как всегда. И одет с иголочки, ну чистый красавец, хоть сейчас на обложку печатай. Где его футболка? Из какого Зазеркалья он ее вытаскивает, фокусник хренов?

Я думаю о тысяче вещей, чтобы отвлечься от тепла его плеча. Красная дорожка перед нами словно путь на эшафот. Кто-то отстал, кто-то ушел далеко вперед, не желая корчить рожи фотографам, нас двое тут, и даже не коснуться его лишний раз, чтобы камеры тут же не зафиксировали мою маленькую слабость.

Толпа фотографов обступает, как голодные сироты из Зимбабве, кто-то его задевает, и он двигается ближе ко мне, почти толкает. Смотрит чуть виновато, просит прощения взглядом и резко отворачивается, когда вспышка ослепляет нас обоих.

Боги, кто этот чудо-фотограф, я готов дать тысячу долларов и столько же сверху, если ты толкнешь его еще раз.

Как-то это не по-мужски, право слово, и он бы, наверное, прибил меня, если б узнал, что я готов платить за его прикосновения.

Вот слушайте. Сходят с ума не в пустых квартирах, не в запертых чердаках, не на больничной койке, с привязанными исколотыми конечностями, а прямо здесь — перед сотней глаз, под гром аплодисментов, под яркими вспышками фотокамер — в тот самый момент, когда он берет свою Сару под руку и уходит от меня.

Недалеко — на сцену, в другой ее конец для общей фотографии, а чувство такое, что в другую галактику. Артур Дент, блин, хренов.

Последнее фото. Улыбаемся и машем.

Сара кладет руку мне на спину и шепчет, чтобы я сделал лицо попроще и перестал, наконец, коситься в тут часть сцены. Конечно, перестанешь тут, как же, когда та руки свои распускает и лапает его как своего собственного.

Ладно уж. Недолго осталось. Банкет, и он, наконец, уберется с глаз моих до следующей премьеры. Беру сразу два бокала, выпивка все равно бесплатная, а мне страсть как нужно сейчас выпить. Небось, тащит уже свою Сару в ресторан, а может сразу в номер, чего тянуть-то.

Я отворачиваюсь, когда замечаю его проклятую улыбку; идет ко мне через весь зал.

Попрощаться. Конечно.

Давай-давай, «было приятно увидеться» и бегом к своей подружке, а как же.

Затылком чувствую его взгляд. Ненавижу.

— Слушай… я тут подумал… Пойдем, может, выпьем куда-нибудь в место повеселее?

fin


End file.
